fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Joker (Galactic Battle)
Joker (ジョーカー, Joker) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle. Joker retains his moveset and animations from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and is now a starting character on the Base Roster rather than a DLC fighter. How to Unlock Joker is available from the start of a new game and doesn't need to be unlocked. Moveset *Joker has a character mechanic called the Rebellion Gauge, which fills up over time. Joker can also charge it by being hit, or when Joker (or his teammates, if he is in a Team Battle) is behind in either score/stock. If Rebel's Guard is used while the opponent attacks, the Gauge fills up faster. When it is full, Joker automatically summons Arsene, who grants several changes: **If Joker is in an unavoidable animation such as an attack, Arsene can be delayed for up to 31 frames. Arsene can also disappear in a similar fashion, although the delay is much shorter. ***Curiously, if Arsene disappears during an attack, Awakened Joker's moves will deal increased knockback without Arsene's values being applied. **A dramatic screen effect consisting of Joker's eyes occurs (if the camera is close enough to the fighters, and the battle is either 1-on-1 or against CPU players only), where Joker removes either his masquerade mask or glasses (depending on his costume), which also alters his character icon in the HUD until the Gauge empties. If Joker is standing still during this, he gains intangibility during the animation. **Arsene will attack in tandem with Joker during all attacks except his pummel, throws, floor attacks, and edge attack, enhancing his damage output and range. Many of his moves gain an additional blue slash effect while attacking. All of Arsene's attacks use the "heavy melee" hit sounds of heavyweights such as Ganondorf. **Joker's special moves change to "Gun Special", "Eigaon", "Wings of Rebellion", and "Tetrakarn/Makarakarn", all enhanced versions of his previous moves. **Joker announces "Arsene!" or "Persona!" upon summoning Arsene, and "Return!" or "Enough." upon using up his Gauge. He also announces "Endure!", "Not yet!" or "More..." when being attacked while performing Rebel's Guard. ***On the first frame, Joker would call out or recall Arsene, the animation can be skipped if Joker is already in an unavoidable animation. *Upon summoning Arsene, the Rebellion Gauge will slowly drain, and a small amount of Gauge will be lost each time Joker is hit. *Joker can wall jump. Other Animations *Morgana appears for each of Joker's taunts. If he is present, Arsene will also rear back and flourish with his left arm when Joker taunts, making a pose identical to his official artwork. **If Joker is involved in a fight with more than four fighters, Morgana won't appear during his taunts. *''Note: If there are three or more players, the color scheme will match the player's port. If Joker wins on Mementos, the color of the victory screen will match the color of the stage, and the victory music will be replaced with the corresponding victory fanfare from the game Mementos' design is currently derived from.'' *In all three of his victory poses, the transition to the victory screen will showcase a puff of cartoony smoke with star decals, and ending screen will always result in Joker moving continuously to the left with the results background being dimmed down, replicating the victory screen from Persona 5. Upon accessing the results screen, Joker will say "Begone.", "Nice.", or "Hah!" *If Joker is in a Team Battle and someone else poses in front, he will perform an exclusive animation where he tightens his glove and maintains a stance similar with his knife, although both of these are ported directly from his in-game up taunt and idle animation respectively. If he poses in front, none of the other fighters on his team will be seen. *If Joker wins a Stock or Stamina match with All-Out Attack, the match will conclude on the splash screen without returning to gameplay, and this will persist into the victory screen, just like in Persona 5. Furthermore, Joker's victory theme will play after the announcer said "GAME!", instead of loading the results background, in which it loads the character models as a replacement. When transitioning to the results screen, one of the Phantom Thieves will say one of the following quotes in place of the announcer's usual "character wins!" Role in The Elemental Labyrinth Role in Classic Mode Joker will appear as an opponent in the 3DS, Wii U, Ultimate, and Galactic Battle styles of Classic Mode. He can also appear as a random ally in all of the other variations of Classic Mode. Shadows Joker's Ultimate style Classic Mode is named, Shadows, and features Master Hand and Crazy Hand as the final bosses. Joker mainly fights opponents relating to shadows. On every round, the former enemy fighter becomes an ally to him under a new alternate costume, referencing how in Persona 5, Joker can negotiate with the Shadows and recruit them as Personas, freeing the corrupted demon in the process. Additionally, some items and Assist Trophies are references to Persona 5, such as the Kapp'n Assist Trophy referencing the Morganamobile. The final boss is an homage to the god Yaldabaoth, the final boss of Persona 5, with the final boss theme Our Beginning also present. In addition, all rounds aside from the second round take place on Mementos. Alternate Costumes Two of Joker's alternate costumes change him to his school uniform from Persona 5. Smash Taunts Palutena's Guidance Snake's Codecs Fighter Spirits Joker's Fighter Spirit can be obtained by completing Classic Mode. It is also available periodically for purchase in the shop for 500 coins. Unlocking Joker in The Galactic Battle allows the player to preview the first spirit below in the Spirit List under the name "???". As a Fighter Spirit, it cannot be used in Spirit Battles and is purely aesthetic. Each Fighter Spirit has an alternate version that replaces them with their artwork in Galactic Battle. File:P5VS_Joker.png|Joker's Fighter Spirit Trivia Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Persona Characters